


P.O.S - Ren and Sadayo: Master and Maid

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [81]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring the Master: Ren Amamiya & the Maid: Sadayo Kawakami: both from Persona 5.Written by myself this time around. Well, trying to get back into writing and stop worrying about things. Especially since we have a BIG story coming up I need to sort out. So here's a nice fetish treat. We have a sweaty foot worship one shot this time around as the Master has hired Becky for another night with him.





	P.O.S - Ren and Sadayo: Master and Maid

Ren Amamiya was sat in his room on the top floor of Leblanc waiting for his ‘guest’ to arrive. It had been a long day of school and he was scheduled to have an appointment with his on-call maid: Becky who is also his teacher: Sadayo Kawakami. The owner of the café: Sojiro Sakura had left for the night not too long ago though he did finish late. He could only look out at the window at the darkened alley, worried about Becky not showing up. The last time this had happened to Ren, Sadayo was in an accident, being robbed by some of the more shady citizens. However, Ren and his Phantom Thieves had put a stop to that group so there shouldn’t be any problems for her anymore.

After a few minutes, Ren heard the bell ring from downstairs; making him jump off the couch he was sat on and running down the stairs to the door. He opened the door to see a panting Sadayo at the entrance. She was wearing her French maid outfit and her hair pulled into twin tails.  
“H-Hello Master!” She panted heavily. “I apologise for being late. Please forgive my tardiness.”  
“No, no. It’s fine!” He assured her. “Come in.”  
She walked in as he shut the door behind her, locking it back up.  
“What happened?” He questioned, turning to her.  
“I was at a meeting with the other teachers Master!” She replied. “I ran all the way here.”  
He nodded as he walked behind the counter, filling up a glass of water for her.  
“Here, drink and just sit down for a bit.” He requested.  
He walked over to one of the seats on the bottom floor of the café sitting down. She joined him shortly after, letting out a huge sigh, as she was thrilled to be able to sit down after the rough day she had.  
“You really are exhausted.” He said.  
“Not exhausted for Master!” She replied, trying to stand up again.  
“Hey, hey... Just relax for a while. Make yourself comfortable.” He ordered. “Put your feet up and all that.”  
Her eyes widened in surprise  
“A-Are you sure Master?” She questioned. “A maid shouldn’t...”  
“It’s okay, I insist.... Sadayo.” He winked cheekily.  
Without further questions, she popped her feet out from her black high heels, letting out a sigh of relief. She rested her covered feet on the table, smiling. He only looked at her with a surprised expression on his face that she immediately noticed.  
“What? Too much?” She gulped; worried she went too far with making herself at home.  
“No, no. Just... I didn’t expect that from a maid.” He replied.  
“I’m a teacher too you know.” She sighed.  
He only chuckled nervously at that response, too captivated by what was on the table. He saw her feet covered in her white stocking tights, noticing the sweat on them a little. He watched as her toes curled, stretching her feet to relief the stress. Unknown to Sadayo, Ren had a foot fetish deep inside of him that he only shared with one of his best female friends: Futaba Sakura. He didn’t do anything with Futaba, both of them feeling awkward about doing that kind of activity together. It didn’t take long for him to consider the possibility that maybe it wasn’t best for Sadayo to work tonight. Maybe she should spend this time to be as relaxed as possible. She laid back, looking at him.  
“So Master, what are my duties today?” She questioned.  
“I...” He thought to himself, shaking his head. “There are none.”  
She looked at him with an annoyed, yet confused look.  
“I mean... You’re really exhausted to the point where you are sweating.” He continued. “So, I want to help make you relaxed if that is okay?”  
“Well, maids do follow the commands Master gives them...” She smiled softly. “... What did you have in mind?”  
“I... Why don’t we go upstairs first?” He suggested. “You could relax on the couch or bed instead of one of these booths.”  
She nodded as they both stood up, heading upstairs. He watched, presuming she would flop herself on the couch in his bedroom. However to his surprise, she walked over to the bed, flopping on that instead. Her feet dangled off the edge as she let out another sigh of relief. He followed her to the bed, standing next to it as he looked at her exhausted face.  
“You’re exhausted, even for Master.” He teased. “You’re pushing yourself too far.”  
She looked away. In the past, she had opened up to him several times about her life, problems, worries and concerns.  
“I know you said you need to but this stress isn’t good for you.” He continued. “And what about the topic we spoke of last week?”  
She looked down, thinking back to that day. She had spoken about trying to find herself a boyfriend so she wouldn’t have to live life alone and have something to look forward too when she got home.  
“I don’t want to hear this ‘I don’t have time to relax’ stuff.” He continued on. “I want you happy. I want you relaxed. And that’s an order from your Master!”  
“I...” She hesitated, unsure what to say.  
He looked at her dangling feet as they swayed back and forth slowly. He was frustrated by the amount of stress and worry she was feeling. He had to take it upon himself to rid her of her problems as he looked at her feet. He placed them his lap, making her sit up.  
“Wh-What are you doing?” She questioned.  
“I’m going to help you relax with a foot massage.” He replied. “Take off your tights.”  
She nodded, unable to deny an order from her Master as she slowly took them off, exposing her sweaty bare feet. She blushed a little as her toes wiggled a little.  
“I... I shouldn’t be doing this...” She blushed more. “I’m your teacher.”  
“So?” He questioned. “It’s not like we’re having sex or anything. I’m just going to make you relaxed by massaging your feet okay?”  
“But...” She looked at them. “They’re so sweaty though. It’ll be horri...”  
She was cut off as she let out a soft moan as Ren had already begun to massage her tired, sweaty feet. She let out a gasp as she only watched his hands work on her feet. Already she was feeling relaxed, feeling her tiredness in her feet fade away. She moved the pillows on the bed to use them as a backrest so she could watch him take care of her feet. Never before did Sadayo ever have a massage or even have her feet taken care of; unable to deny that she was enjoying this. He rubbed up the soles her exhausted feet, moans of pleasure coming out of her mouth. Her face was blushing as she wiggled her toes softly.  
“This is so good Master.” She moaned. “But, how come you don’t mind the sweat?”  
He could not deny that while he was rubbing, he could feel the sweat on his hands. He blushed, too focused on pampering her feet.  
“... Oh my god.” Her eyes widened. “Do you... Enjoy feet?”  
His face lit up dark red like a tomato as she giggled innocently. From how Sadayo acted in the past about things, Ren predicted she would react terribly at this revelation. His hands loosened up a bit on her feet, his movements coming to a halt. He couldn’t say anything or do anything, too embarrassed to move. She immediately gave a cheeky grin. In her mind, this was a bonus to her, a man actually interested in her body in some way. Despite him being a student, she felt like she could not deny this opportunity.  
“I didn’t say stop... Master.” She winked.  
She wiggled her toes, as Ren looked at her confused yet shocked.  
“I’m still feeling stressed.” She teased. “Please continue.”  
Without another word, he felt his hands restart as he rubbed her soles again, resuming her moans of blissful pleasure once again. He continued to work on her soles before moving onto her toes, massaging each one thoroughly. His hands removed the tension she was feeling in her feet and toes as her toes curled a little round his fingers.  
“A foot fetish huh?” She gave a sensual smile.  
He nodded slowly, nervous about her reactions.  
“Only massaging my sweaty feet?” She questioned. “Is there more?”  
Her facial expression already knew the answer, as Ren was astounded by her question. She smiled cheekily at him as she raised her left foot up in front of his face. Her feet were much more relaxed than before; Ren seeing how soft they were. However, they did need someone to take care of them often. Maybe Sadayo was right about needing a boyfriend to take care of her.  
“Come on.” She teased in a seductive voice, wiggling her toes. “Unwind yourself.”  
Without even talking back, he put his hands round her ankle as he passionately kissed all over the sole of her foot, making her moan even more than before. She smirked to herself, feeling more like the one taking orders around here, like a Mistress than her being a maid for a Master. Even with a boyfriend, she would want to feel like she was being treated like a princess than a maid. She watched as he took her right foot to join in the pleasure and began to lick up her feet from the heels. This still caused her to moan in pleasure as she watched her student worship her feet like there was no tomorrow. All the sweat that was on her foot was no mixed with his own saliva as she giggled at how much he enjoyed her feet. He licked all over her soles, around her toes and even did some sucking worship, trying to put all her toes on each foot in his mouth to suck on. She watched at he got more invested into worshipping her feet that she had the most interesting idea. It looked like he would do anything to worship these feet again. She moved them away a little smiling.  
“Um, Ren?” She addressed him normally.  
“Yes?” He pressed his lips against her soles, making her giggle.  
“Would you... Like to worship these feet all the time?” She asked.  
He immediately blushed, his face clearly giving the answer she desired. She rubbed her feet against his cheeks softly, giving a cheeky, yet seductive smirk.  
“I have an idea... If you want to be my boyfriend?” She smiled.  
Before he could answer, she brushed his lips with her toes, giggling innocently.  
“They are always so tired, so sweaty and even stinky at times.” She explained. “But you can such good care of them all the time if you like...”  
Ren could not deny that would be an awesome idea...

The next day passed as Sadayo was at her teaching job at Shujin Academy in Class 2-D. One of Ren’s classmates: Ann Takamaki looked behind her at Ren’s empty seat, wondering where he was today. Sadayo was sat at her desk, her feet under it. Unusual for her at school, she had a smile on her face as she taught. The lunch bell rang as she looked at the class.  
“Alright everyone. It’s your lunch break.” Sadayo announced. “Please exit the classroom. I have something to do in here and need everyone out.”  
As she spoke, the other students were already packing their things, heading out the classroom. Ann was still sat down, typing away at her phone as Sadayo watched.  
“Ann, it’s lunch break.” She said.  
Ann looked up with a worried expression. She nodded, standing up as she got her things together.  
“What’s up?” Sadayo asked.  
“... Has Ren called in sick or anything?” Ann questioned. “It’s not like him to be out of school or even not message back.”  
“Oh? Are you his boyfriend?” Sadayo asked.  
Ann shook her head as Sadayo suddenly moaned softly.  
“Oh... I... He hasn’t. But I’m sure he’s fine...” She moaned to herself, leaning back. “Just head to his after school.”  
Ann looked at Sadayo confused.  
“R-Right...” Ann replied as she hurried out the classroom, shutting the door behind her.  
Sadayo looked under the desk to see her feet against Ren’s face as he licked slowly. The previous night, they had made a little arrangement together where Ren would now and always be her boyfriend and personal foot caretaker, even during class time.  
“E-Easy! You’re making me moan too much!” She laughed.  
“Forgive me sweetie.” He apologised.  
She pushed her feet into his face, giggling.  
“Don’t worry about it boyfriend!” She laughed. “Just keep worshipping. I think I can feel the sweat build up.”  
Without another word, he began to lick up and down her soles once more, moaning softly himself. She laid back, looking down at her man worshipping her tired bare feet; and that is where he would mainly be for the rest of his time at Shujin Academy, under the desk of his beautiful teacher and former maid.


End file.
